


The Demon Lord and an Elf Mage in an Apocalyptic Wasteland

by TheReader1118



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReader1118/pseuds/TheReader1118
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Great War tore through the land. The Demon Lord was on the brink of winning when the Wrath of Heaven was unleashed upon him and on the world, ending the war. Its end was marked by the death of the Gods and the destruction of the world. With the world turned into wastelands filled with mutated and powerful monsters, vast deserts and rogue, flesh-eating forests, it takes both wit and strength to survive in this new world.Though 176 years old, Numia is just a teenager by human standards but she already knows her way through the lands filled with demons left from the Demon Lord's army and rogue Angels that destroyed any life they came across as well as the various tribes that jockeyed for power in this unforgiving land.While on a mission to recover a treasure, she came across an Angel and was forced to flee for her life. She nearly met her end when she fell into the mausoleum that contained the alive but unconscious Demon Lord.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Among the Desolate Stones

**Among the Desolate Stones**

* * *

"I found a small map leading into one of the abandoned buildings within Alfheim, the old capital." I said as I placed a damp cloth beneath my mask.

"You do you, lady. But I heard the place's dangerous. Do you have the gear you nee-"

"Yes. Thank you. If I do not return, you know what to do." I said as I closed the door behind me. That dwarf should stop treating me like the daughter he lost years ago.

I made my way out of this town in the Teardrop Oasis and made my way south on a caravan towards the Desert of Ashes. Once, it was known as the Forest of the Giant Oaks and the land of my people. Now it is nothing but dunes of black ashes and rivers of green and black liquid where not even demons tread. In the center of that place is the capital of the Elven people, or what remains of it at least. I remember that place from my childhood, buildings made out of white stone and redwood which blend seamlessly with the lands shape. It was home to a population of at most, a million elves and the greatest palace known to the world. Now it is nothing but toppled stones and collapsed buildings, the site of the final battle in the Great War.

While the travelling merchants chat, I studied the map once more. If the rumors are true, vast stores of Elven magical weapons are stored somewhere near the cathedral. I could sell it to the Iron Beard clan for a hefty price, I thought to myself as I mulled over the map. I know that the Wererats there are more sturdy than the normal ones and rumor has it that demons have also set up nest within the ghost metropolis. I only have a knife as my weapon and in the worst-case scenario, I can use my magic to kill any strong enemies. I rolled up the map and tucked it into my bag, the winds are becoming harsher now. I am nearing the Stone Tree.

The merchants dropped me off at the base of a petrified tree. Its trunk stretched a few hundred meters wide and the white tree stood at least several hundred feet tall. They gave me five days worth of water and dried up berries good for at least three days at most. I waved them goodbye as they rode Southward before I began the treacherous journey east of this tree on foot. The black ashes and grey sand of this area were made from the burned up trees and rocks of this once great forest. Every step I take, black dust sprung up into the air and obscured my vision. My mask is made from the head of a fox demon and a special glass filled the hole where its eyes once were, and it helped me see in the dust cloud. Winds that blew sand and dust also created a thick cloud in the area, if one were not properly protected their skin would've been torn by the rocks in the dust cloud.

Bones and fresh corpses littered the desert and black pools or running green liquid can be seen as I made my way deeper into the desert. The winds have died down a few miles ago but the dust and black ash still hung in the air. The red sun barely penetrated the cloud so I had to rely on the glowing blue liquid I carried to see in front of me. Years ago, I would've trodden along a path under the leaves of the great oak trees and the pines and the willows and the birches of this forest, but now I walk on the ashes of those magnificent trees. I cannot help but feel sadness as an elf that once tended this forest, but I know that doing so would only burden me. 

I see it after a day and a night's worth of walking. Beyond the dust clouds, in the distance, I glimpse the gates of the city. Or rather, the remains of the great gates. Two grey pillars stood, broken and battered by time and the harshness of the world. Once they gleamed white with silver and gold decorating it, now they are as lifeless as the city beyond them. I see the spires and battered remains of old buildings and the crumbling remains of towers and houses. Great boulders and stones littered the landscape now, fallen buildings as well as the bleached bones of the fallen are everywhere. I walk the roads that was once walked upon by my people, now a shadow of its old beauty and parts of it have become eroded due to time or is blocked by crumbled buildings.

The setting sun cast a reddish hue on the city and the howls of the wind as it passed through the broken city gave it a haunting feel. I made my way towards one of the abandoned houses. The roof of this house has caved in due to the acidic rain that melted the wooden beams and the door hang ajar on one hinge. It was empty, the furnishings of the interior have been burned away or turned to dust. I turned to my right to find a mummified corpse huddled in the corner, its arms covering the small bones under its arm. It was a parent protecting their children from the blast in vain. I knelt down before it and clasp my hands together.

"_Mahnaoh' Ei' Loah._" A short prayer for those who have departed. I place a piece of cloth on top of the bodies before I decided to mull over my maps once more.

I took a bite out of a piece of dried lamb while I look at the map. The cathedral is two blocks away from here, but the way is blocked by buildings. I let out a sigh in frustration as I put away my map. This better be worth the risk and the freezing cold. I look up at the night sky to find no stars affixed in the heavens. The stories say that the light brought down upon the world by the Gods is the stars itself, I wonder if that is true. The moon gave the city an eerie glow with its light and it cast shadows that seemed to move.

There was a gust of wind before it tumbled down. I whirled around and looked at the direction of the sound. Gusts of winds and the sound of flapping wings can be heard as it resonated through the city. Under the moonlight, its ghastly shape can be made out as it sifted through the rubble while its wings blew away the dust it made. I held my breath in shock and in terror. There is no mistaking it, those tattered wings, the red eye in the middle of its skeletal head that lacked a slit for its mouth, the thin frame with its ribs and spine poking out under its pale, white skin, and long limbs that ended in four long, tapering claws. It was an Angel.

It hunted demons with its eye. It could only see magical energy and it hunted anything that resonated with such energies. It seems to be looking for something, something with powerful, arcane energies for it clawed and dug furiously. I grab my map, and I made a dash towards the cathedral. Things took a turn for the worse when I heard a scuttling sound above me as I made my way out of the door. Before I could understand what is happening, a Wererat pounced on top of me baring its fangs and claws. Before I knew it, I was on my back while I held large beast on top of me to prevent it from biting me with its poison. In the spur of the moment, I shouted one of my spells.

"_Immolate!" _Its body burst into bright red flames and within seconds it was white ashes floating in the wind.

But the energy I just used for that spell attracted another monster. The angel now had its sight set on me. It let out a shrill as its red eye glowed red with bright and hot magical energy. I quickly made a dash for the nearest cover and I reached it mere seconds before a beam of bright, yellow energy disintegrated the spot where I was a few seconds ago. I run through the buildings quickly in fear of being killed by that thing. I could hear the ominous flapping of its wings as it toppled over buildings in pursuit of me. Beads of sweat ran down my face while my heart thumped and beat faster with every step I take. I could feel it just above me. I'm scared. So scared.

I took a right, only for the ground below me to give way and I began to plummet down a dark hole. Pain. I could feel a sharp pain as my back crashed on the cold floor. I began to cough up blood while I slowly stand up. Around me are stone coffins and what seems to be a mausoleum covered in murals. Before I could run away, my legs gave way due to the pain I felt. As my vision faded, however, I saw a figure entombed in black ice with chains covering his frozen coffin. The sound of wings beating above me sent a chill down my spine and I began to vomit blood. I couldn't hold in my piss and I soiled the pants that I wore as I lay in the ground in tears. In desperation, I extended my hand towards the figure and cried out for help.

My vision completely faded and I slipped into unconsciousness as the stones fall around me and the sound of crackling ice and rumbling echoed across the chamber.


	2. Power

**Power**

* * *

I awakened in a room littered with dust and bones, the murals on the walls now faded and dull. I sense only death, the killing intent of an angel, and urine. Before my feet is the unconscious body of an Elf girl covered with bruises, scratches, a broken rib or two, and urine. What an unsightly sight, but what is more unsightly is the being standing before the two of us.

"You... are one ugly god damned bastard." I said as I stared it down. Its wings flapped furiously as it charged its attack. "Begone from my sight... _Mhun' Ragath!" _

Its body slumped immediately. A sleep-like death. I scoffed at the creature for it is far too weak for me and an abomination of the natural order. I approached its body and stared at it for a while. With a grunt, I cut off some of its talons and took out its eye. The eye still glowed a bright red and is hot to the touch due to the amount of magic in it. This items will be good materials for weapons and potions. I went back to the spot where I froze myself and gathered the chains that bound me to the spot. 

"Thoruin, God of the Forge... Your chains were no match for **MY **strength after all... Oh wait, you can't hear me. You're dead." I chuckled as I gathered the pieces of his chain with my magic. 

I was about to take my leave when I heard the elf groan in pain. I wanted to leave her to her fate when I saw the spark of magic within her soul. I paused for a moment, a glance at the world outside showed me that the world has changed drastically during the years I spent trapped in the ice. Perhaps I would need a guide in this new, _harsher_, world. Her yellow hair is covered in dirt and dust, her skin covered in dirt and scarred tells a story of endurance and hardship.

I approach her and tap her lightly with one of my tendrils. No response. I nudge her lightly with my foot and only a faint whimper came out of her mouth. I sigh as I unbutton my coat and bare my chest. It has been a while since I showed a part of this form to the world. As the numerous black tendrils covered her body and snatched her up, a large maw opened on my chest and revealed more tendrils and limbs that grab hold of the cocoon and pulled it closer to the gaping jaw oozing with black liquid and miasma. 

The cave that I found proved to be a suitable camp for the two of us. The three Bugbears within it has been dealt with and consumed swiftly. I sat quietly while a few of my tendrils tended to the girl's injuries. The bandages and medicinal herbs in her bag were mixed with some of my saliva to enhance the healing properties while I had to use some potions that I had in order to heal her interior injuries by force feeding her. Black pants as well as undergarments created from my silk have replaced her soiled ones which I cleaned using my saliva. 

While I tended to the girl, I intently gazed upon the ruins of Alfheim and the remains of the world. The forest which served as this city's shield is now a desert of ashes and dust and the great city I spent centuries to conquer now ruins with a single attack from the Gods. The Jewel of the Southern Forest, Pride of the Great Races, reduced to ruins and ashes. I winced at the thought that I have wasted my life with the conquest of the Eternal City only for it to be destroyed.

But besides the natural world, the magic and ley lines of the world is in anarchy and I found it difficult to use most of my spells. The air itself is teeming with magic, a bad sign. The magic in the air means that there are barely any living organisms left in the world and the mutated beings I found while finding this location means that the excess magic is causing some beings to absorb too much of it. I noted this on a page of one of my notebooks before I stored it away into the abyss within one of my numerous mouths. I will need to research this world if I were to conquer it.

I watched the fire as it crackled and danced before me. The fires that raged around me on that fateful day. I cannot help but tremble at the thought of it. As the Wrath of Heaven blasted the world in oblivion, the last thing I remember was battling against Thoruin and encasing myself in ice as he bound me with chains to seal me forever. The screams of the world drowned out my thoughts as I drifted into my slumber. I could hear the rumbling and howls of the world as the Gods scorched it with their power. 

Such an attack would've killed them all. A suicide attack. How desperate. 

I gazed far across the horizon with my ability of _Clairvoyance_ and noted the region. The desert stretches hundreds of miles Southward for the Northern winds carried the ashes with it. On its Northern frontier is an Oasis town with a mixed population of various races. A good start for my kingdom. The once Great Plains are now a barren wasteland but a small tribe of Beastmen seem to have taken control of vast swaths of the waste. In the mountains East of the desert, I could see tribes, no, a great warband of monsters lead by a Black Dragon waging war with Dwarven armies. 

"_W-water..."_ I heard a faint whisper from the girl while she rolled on her mat. The water she carried is now empty, so I began to pump my saliva into her mouth. 

"You should be honored... To drink the waters of the Former God of Healing is a blessing bestowed only to those I have favored." I said with a smirk at the unconscious girl, expecting no reply.

A trail of saliva followed my tendril from her lips as I pulled it away sent a shiver down my numerous spines. What a lewd scenario! I finally realized what I have been doing for the past three hours and I couldn't help but blush profusely at the situation. This is the first time in all of my life that I have interacted with a girl like this! The closest interaction I received from those of the fairer sex is one of subordinate and master or that of a conqueror and a slave! I recoiled instinctively and most of my hearts began to beat erratically. I spun a blanket large enough to cover her body and I gently tucked her in before I decided to sleep in myself.


	3. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

* * *

The sound of rain and dripping water echo in the chamber. I open my eyes to find a small fire near me and a strange, black cloth over me. 

"Ugh.. Fuck, this hurts." I groan out as I pull myself up. "What the..."

The pants I wore has been replaced by black ones, as well as my panties. The panties are nice though, they have a lacy design and soft feel to them. Hey! Wait a minute! Did someone stripped me while I was unconscious?!

I stood up quickly and looked around the cave. I felt weird as I staggered on my feet. The pain in my chest and in my abdomen are now gone and bandages are wrapped around my wounds. Someone treated my injuries and brought me here.

A faint breathing can be heard from one end of the cave. I turned towards the direction, the darker parts of the cave. I took out my knife as I approached the dark area. Black liquid dripped from the walls and got thicker as I approached closer. I took out my flask of glowing liquid and held it aloft to find a strange sight.

A young man slept on the floor of the cave. He had long, silky hair that is tied neatly into a ponytail. He had a peaceful look on his face as he slept and he had fine features yet he had an effeminate look as well. 

His outfit is strange yet it had an aura of royalty. It looks like a trench coat yet it seemed to pulse as if it was alive. It had a leathery feel to it as I touched his collar. His coattails had small scales on it and is warm to the touch.

I slowly inched closer to him. There is something off about him. Though he looked beautiful and fair, there is something not right about his body. He had the beautiful ears of an elf yet he is no elf. His hands are soft and delicate yet I could see the bloodstained claws that he tucked away under his cheek as he slept. 

A closer look at his hair and I could see that it is like beautiful, silky threads. I could feel a warmth from him but I could also sense a freezing dread from him. I didn't notice it, but I began to caress his cheek gently. 

"I see you are awake." 

Black tendrils erupted from underneath his clothes and caught me off guard. It slithered and restrained my arms and legs firmly. I could feel the black ooze secreted by his tendrils as it dripped down the length of my arm. I dropped my knife while I struggled to free myself from his grasp.

"You're pretty energetic. Uhm... Are you hungry by any chance?" He spoke in calm and mocking tone.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as I tried to kick him but to no avail.

Suddenly, the black tendrils withdrew back under his clothes as he looked at me with a puzzled look. His yellow eyes glimmering with curiosity as he placed a hand on his cheek. He tilted his head to the side slightly while a tendril picked up my knife and handed it back to me.

A smile crossed his face before he walked past me. He gazed out into the rain and he held out a hand. I instinctively reached out in concern when I began to see steam emerging from his hand.

"Acidic rain caused by the chemicals in the air. It seems we would have to stay in this cave for a while." He turned around to reveal a hand that is regenerating at an incredible rate.

He sat down smiled at me gently. He gestured for me to sit across from him. I walked towards this... _thing_ cautiously. I sat down quietly in order to avoid angering him. He smiled warmly at me when I sat down but i scowled at him. He began to take something from underneath his clothes and I reflexively jolted up from my seat.

"H-Here... You might be hungry." He tossed me a jar of pickled plums which I managed to catch.

"Elves don't eat meat, so I thou-"

"A lot has changed. I eat meat out of necessity." I said with a snicker as I opened the small jar. A sweet scent filled my nose.

"Oh. I see."

There was a silence between us as I began to nibble on the plums. It had that sweet yet acidic flavour that made shake a little. I continued to ignore him while I ate the delicious plums.

As I ate, I glimpsed him writing something on a leather-bound book. He is a weird fellow, that man. He seemed to have an air of royalty around him. I decided to ask him a question.

"What happened back there?" He paused in his writing and I sat back as he adjusted himself.

"This is just a guess, but it seems that you have freed me with your magic during your battle with the angel." He said as he handed me my old pair of pants.

"I also cleaned them and I treated your injuries here." He said with a kind smile. "Now, would you tell me your name?"

I hesitated for a moment, but I relented to his request. "I am Numia. You are?" 

He chuckled before he gave me his answer. "I am _The _Demon Lord." 

"Ahaha! Fuck off! Really, tell me your name." I laughed off his answer. He laughed as well but only slightly.

"I... I'm actually telling the truth. Hehe..." He smiled at me.

He stood up and stretched his arms. The rain has stopped pouring. He looked out into the horizon while tendrils and limbs began to manifest from beneath his clothes once more. A pair of black, leathery wings sprouted near his waist covered in translucent slime.

I stood up and grabbed my bag as well as my knife. This man is not just any monster. He slowly beat his wings and with every beat they grew in size. I should've realized it sooner, when I saw that Angel and when I got my hands on that map.

"That Angel wasn't looking for magical artifacts. This map didn't lead me into some powerful items." I growled as I prepared to fight for my life. "Those two things lead me to the most powerful source of magic and the most sinister of all forces..."

"It lead you to me, Kha' Dhugun. The Demon Lord of all of Hell." His words are like ice and it froze me in place. 

He turned towards me, his eyes now glowed red as more tendrils extended out of his body. They looked more grotesque, some having countless eyes and some having jaws and mouths in a perpetual smile. He slowly approached me and I began to back away from him. I cannot find any words to say. I tried to scream but not even a whimper could leave my lips.

Before I knew it, black tendrils took hold of my body and the Demon Lord placed something on my neck. I soon felt a sharp pain throughout my body and a searing pain on my neck. 

"AaAaaaaAaaaAgghhHHHhhH!!!" I screamed in pain as the pain became more intense.

"W... What did you do to me?!" I stumbled to the ground as he let go of me. 

"I have bestowed upon you a mark of subordination. It is a slave collar." He said as as he looked down on me.

"Y-You... You're a monster." 

"I've been called worse. Now, let's see... Stand." I suddenly jolted up at his command.

"Oh! It's working! The pain should dissipate in a few hours. Now, we should get going." He laughed as we made our way out of the cave.

I do not know what we're going to do or where we are going. My body is still painful from the forced ritual. But all I could think about right now is how the fuck am I killing this demon!


	4. Memories Before the Light

**Memories Before the Light**

* * *

We walked silently through the desert. The silence between us felt heavy and I could feel her glare drill a hole on the back of my head. I might've came across as dominating, terrifying, or even possibly as a weirdo with what I have just done. I couldn't help but blush and feel flustered at the thought of what I have just done. 

I let out a sigh as I shook my head. I know she is staring at me as I did this, but I don't really know other ways to express this emotion. 

"W-Would you... Erm..." I fumbled out incoherent words. Damn it.

"What the hell do you want? I don't want to talk to you." Her words are cold and filled with anger. After what I just did, of course she'd be angry.

"Well... I think we should start getting to know each other." 

"I already know much about you. You're a monster, a villain! Absolute scum!" She then covered her chest. "You're probably thinking of ways to defile me! Fucking sicko! Pervert!"

"Look, you're still too young for my tastes. By the looks of it you're just a few hundred years old. Your chest is modest and your be- Ow!" A sharp pain on my head alerted me to the danger of her anger.

"I'm just stating- Ah, who even cares." I sulked as I kept my mouth shut. 

I glanced towards her direction from time to time. The slave collar prevents its wearer from running away from its master but it wouldn't hurt to check if it really does. Her emerald green eyes stared far into the horizon with a melancholic emotion. From the look in her eyes alone, I know she misses the old world. I do too.

"Hey, this land was once a forest. Do you have any fond memories of the place before it turned to this?" A question to break the silence. It caught her attention.

"Why? You gonna do something with the information?" She glared at me still. 

"I... I just wanted to hear the stories about it from someone who actually lived there." There was a silence between us. Only the sound of ash and dust as it shifted below our feet could be heard as we traversed the desert.

Perhaps it was wrong of me to ask questions. I was about to shut my mouth when I heard Numia's footsteps approach me. I looked to my right to find that she walked side by side with me, although she had a disgruntled look on her face.

"Giant Oaks and Pines once rose high here. I remember climbing and resting in the branches of these giants." I noticed the smile on her face as she told her story.

"I heard deer and other fauna and flora grew larger in this part of the world. I wanted to research them. Ahaha..." I remarked as I pictured the native Gigas Elk or the larger Deer that inhibited the forest.

"Yes. The magic of the forest is unique and it caused the greenery familiar to many of us Elves. Animals here grew with the forest and is endowed with the energy of the forest." She chuckled and let out a sigh.

"I remember riding an Elk once. My parents were terrified since I could've gotten hurt." Numia let out a chuckle, only to fade along with her smile.

"But those days are gone now. The elks and deers of this forest are all dead now. The rabbits and little animals have all died as well along with the forest." Numia had a grim tone and she bowed her head and clenched her fists.

I stayed silent for a moment. I did not know what to say to comfort her. All she knew and held dear is gone. Deep down, I can't help but feel responsible for what has befallen this once grand forest. 

She was like Hyu'uin, my sister. Though she did not become the Goddess of the Forests, she still became its caretaker. I remembered those times when I was still one of them. When I also tended the wounds inflicted on the forests. When I was still a God myself.

Memories like those are dear to me. The happiness I feel when reliving those memories, it was incomparable. So knowing what I have done, how I snatched away opportunities to make memories like those away from innocent people, I began to feel sorrow. My heart ached. It was painful. I felt like I was choking. I felt heavy.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I stammered out those words through the tears I shed.

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I didn't mean for any of this... I just... I just..." I couldn't help but choke on my own words. My tears fell like a torrent down my cheeks and my cheeks are flushed red.

* * *

I stared in shock and disbelief. The Demon Lord of legend, the one who struck terror in all who lived under the shadow of his existence, the one who brought the world of the Mortal Races and the Gods to its knees, cried before me on his knees. What struck me peculiar is not his display of emotions I thought he didn't have, but rather his tears. Specifically, the effect he had on the dust below him.

Below him, where dust and ashes where supposed to be, moss, grass, and flowers grew. My jaw hung in disbelief at the sight of flowers I haven't seen in years. As tears ran down his cheek, bright, colored flowers sprang from the ground as the ashes and dust turned into fertile soil at the touch of the water. Grass spread slowly as more tears fell from his eyes.

The demon babbled more incoherent words without realizing what he is doing to the ground below him. His pathetic display, his sadness and grief, it felt... satisfying. I couldn't help but smile at this man's misery.

"Please... Please... I don't want any of this. I didn't wish for this." As he sobbed and wiped away his tears, my smile faded.

I wanted to feel no remorse for this being of evil. But as I stood before him in a field of green grass, I felt pity for him. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to tell him it's all ok. I slowly approached him and stuck out my hand.

But I stopped myself.

He may show remorse. He may be showing emotions and the sorrow he felt. But he is evil. The greatest evil that has walked this world. He is the reason this world has turned to hell. He is the reason for all of this suffering. He is the reason why I had to live a life like this. He is the reason I have no family. 

_He_ is the reason my family is dead. My father, my mother, my brother... All of their deaths are on his hands!

Without hesitation, I rushed at him. No words, no sound, no anything. I grabbed him by his collar and seized him. I pushed him down to the ground and clenched my fists as I gritted my teeth. I felt my blood boil as I held him. His eyes are still red and puffy from his tears and his cheeks are rosy and wet with tears. His pitiful appearance stoked my anger even more.

I raised a fist and threw a solid punch at his face. And then another. Then another. I kept throwing punches and hits until my knuckles have gone sore. But with each hit I throw, I felt my heart beat faster. I felt the rush of excitement as I saw him bloodied and bruised. He whimpered and raised his hands as I stood up. I couldn't help but feel satisfied, so I kicked him one more time.

A sadistic smile formed on my lips as he quivered and whimpered from my kicks. I could see some of the wounds I inflicted earlier healing already. Still, I couldn't help but feel some sort of... joy from this. 

"You... You are not deserving of the mercy you desire." I said as I kicked him one last time.

He held his stomach as he writhed in the grass. His black blood spilled from his now closed wounds. His eyes are empty now, devoid of any emotion except for fear.

I wanted to keep feeling joy, I wanted to kill him! But as he whimpered, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The smile I had disappeared as I knelt down beside him.

"How long are you gonna lie there?!" I said as I kicked him once more. 

"Stop... Please... Let me fix all of this... I just want to help." He whimpered out pathetically as he clutched his stomach. He began to cough up his black blood.

I sat down on the grass as I watched him heal. I hated him. I hated him so much I would gladly kill him if I could. I wanted him to suffer. As I glared at him, I realized that he is already suffering deep down in his heart.

As he slowly pulled himself up, I could feel the crushing weight of his guilt around. But even if this Demon laments his sins...

I don't think I can forgive him for the future memories he snatched away from me.


	5. A Silent Town

**A Silent Town**

* * *

I trailed slowly behind Numia. She hasn't spoken to me for a day and a half now. I still felt sore from the beating I received from her. I expected that to happen. She hated me. Every mortal hated me. 

"_Why do you let this happen? Why do you wish to fix this?" _Ahmoun spoke with a shrill tone. 

"Shut up... Shut up." I muttered under my breath.

"**All you wish to do is kill, don't you? Yes, start with the girl. Kill her, devour her body! Kill, and kill some more. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill...**" Rhou' Juian shouted loudly.

I began to hear the other voices shout and speak in unison. This cacophony of voices as they clawed and shouted within me. I felt my sense of control slip for a moment and I knew it's time to silence them. I had to slice my own arm with my claws to feel something.

The pain sent a shock through my body but I felt the voices in my head fade into silence. I felt relieved. After centuries, no, a millennia of being ignored and cast into the darkness of my own mind, I can finally set things right.

"Hey, we're approaching the caravan stop." Numia spoke without turning to me.

"I-Is that so?" I couldn't help but feel glad that she finally spoke to me, even if was only a brief statement.

"A trade caravan should be resting there. If we could make it before sundown, we could hitch a ride to Teardrop Oasis." 

I said no other words other than a short grunt. I meekly followed her from a distance as we threaded the desert. I heard a sigh from Numia as we walked and she turned towards me.

"I hate you, but you still saved my life. When we reach the Oasis, we're going to split ways from there." Numia said coldly.

"I see. Then-" I stopped in my tracks and stared northwards.

This desert smelled like the ashes and dust, but most of it has dissipated. The air reeked of freshly burnt meat and ashes. Numia stopped as well but she stared at me in confusion. It seems she couldn't smell that far. I had my guard up and I slowly approached Numia.

"Numia... Stand behind me." I said, and the slave collar did the rest.

"H-Hey! What's the matter?!" She said in an agitated tone.

"Be quiet and be on your guard." Before she could speak, her mouth closed and she entered a defensive stance forcefully.

This is bad. One look around us and there is only open, flat desert all around us. The only cover I could see is a large, petrified pine tree in the distance. But the scent is the strongest towards that direction. I unfurled my wings and I held Numia close to me.

"Mhmm!" She struggled as I wrapped some of my tentacles around her.

"I'm sorry, but we're taking the overhead route to your destination." I said as I stretched out my wings. "Hold on."

With a single flap of my wings, we found ourselves at least a hundred feet above the ground. From this angle, I saw a plume of smoke at the base of the tree and a few green figures darting to and from the wagons on the ground. Goblins, large goblins. It seems they've managed to catch this caravan by surprise. There were at least 20 goblins, they grunted and shouted as they raided the supplies the merchants carried with them.

I could see the goblins as they burned the wagons, the horses, and the merchants. Some have begun to eat the bodies and the charred pieces of flesh that hung over the fire. The scent was disgusting, repulsive, and sickening. I wanted to rain down fire upon them, to destroy this unclean sight before me.

But I flew by and ignored it. Numia fell silent and limp as we flew over the carnage. The faint sounds of grunts and shouts slowly faded as we silently flew across the sky. Soon, only the occasional sound of flapping wings could be heard as the distant sight of a small, patch of water in a wasteland appeared over the horizon.

"Numia, speak up. Is that the oasis you speak of?" I said as I glided down to the ground.

"Y-Yes... Wait, I can finally speak!" Numia said with a surprised tone.

We landed on the soft dirt we a slight thud. I let go of her as I recoiled my wings. Wet sounds and snaps echoed as my wings compressed into its folds.

"S-Sorry... can you lead me into the town? I'm a little hungry." Numia raised a brow at me as my stomach grumbled. 

"I don't eat people. Do not worry."

"F-Fine... Follow me and don't do anything." Numia said hesitantly, her eyes are full of mistrust as she looked at me.

We walked side by side along the main path leading into the small town. A small sign pointed down a path that looked paved and taken care of. I could see small houses built with whatever materials is available in the area. Although I could see that those who are closer to the water's edge are more _solid_ than the others.

Soon, I was in the middle of a shanty town. A quiet shanty town. All around me are buildings that followed no sense of style or direction or any form of cohesion. The roads are muddy or dusty and every person around us silently watched from behind their stalls or windows. Numia walked forward without heed to her surroundings, and I followed behind her.

The town is silent, and its folks shot distrustful glances and wary stares at my direction. I noticed that there are quite a few races within this town. I could see Humans that sold their wares to travellers, Dwarves silently hammered in their forges, Beastmen and Demihumans carried heavy loads onto caravans and wagons. 

I was about to ask someone if they knew a place that sold lamb meat when Numia dragged me towards a small house. I looked at it with a furrowed brow. It is a mix of wood and stone hazily held together by mud and clay. It was an amalgamation of various materials shaped into the form of a house. I was about to ask why are we standing in front of this when Numia took out a pair of keys and unlocked her door. 

She turned towards me and sighed. I wonder why. She glanced around us before she took hold of one of my sleeves. She had an irritated look in her eyes as she dragged me into her home.

"Get in. I don't want people finding out you're a demon." She said with a slight growl.

"Oooookay. Anything I should do while in your home?" 

"Yes. Shut up and answer some of my questions before you get lost."

She slammed the door behind us and sighed. She rubbed her temples as she paced around the room.

The inside if her house wasn't that bad. There was a small, brick fireplace, a sofa made from the hide of some animal, a small table near a window, a small kitchen, and... that's all. It had a rustic theme to it, since most of it is made of wood aside from the brick fireplace and the sofa. Green, light acorn, nutmeg, and other woody colors dominated the room. Perhaps it was her Elven tastes. Near the back is a set of stairs that led up to her personal room I suppose and beside those stairs are n assortment of weapons stashed haphazardly atop one another.

"Welcome to my house. Had fun sightseeing? Sorry it's so small for His Majesty, but-"

"Hm? I actually like this motif of yours! Reminds me of Elhudir and its forests!" I said as I stroked the wooden table and frames of the house.

"Anyway, about your questions..." I sat on one of the chairs and smiled.

"I'm ready to answer them now."


End file.
